max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Earth
Earth is the third planet of from the Sun. It is the planet where the events of the series take place. From Team Turbo Fusion Tek, it is revealed that Earth has around eleven billion people according to Professor Mortum. Earth's population mainly consists in humans, but there are other non-native inhabitants, such as Ultralinks, few aliens and mutants. History Prior to the series' events, it was revealed by Ja'em Mk'rah that Makino's next target was Earth. Ja'em went to Earth and there he created N-Tek alongside with Forge Ferrus, Molly McGrath and Miles Dread. The organization's main goal, as revealed in Earth Under Siege Part Two, was to prevent Makino from absorbing Earth and destroy its population with his Alphalink, which is a large weapon almost the same size as a planet used by him to absorb planets. In order to fight back against him, the organization created projects, such as the Turbo Star and Morphos. During an undetermined amount of time, Makino sends his army of Ultralinks to Earth. N-Tek were preparing for that battle, but they were easily outnumbered by the alien soldiers and they decided to release their secret weapon: Ja'em and Steel, who managed to defeat Makino's troops and save the day. According to Jim in The Wrath of Makino, Earth remained in peace during sixteen years until Makino attacked it again. During Season 1's finale, Earth becomes vulnerable thanks to Dread, who betrayed N-Tek a long time ago and became Makino's ally. He manages to disable the shields around Earth, thus making it vulnerable to Makino fully absorb it. Makino sent its second fleet to conquer Earth, but Maxwell McGrath (Jim's son) and Steel managed to defeat the Ultralinks once again. After its crushing defeat, Makino stayed months without attacking Earth and waited until he could send four evil Ultralinks on a meteor shower. When the Ultralinks were defeated by Max Steel and N-Tek, Makino started to send more Destroyers and other minions, but they were once again defeated by Max Steel. Makino then found a way to fight Max Steel by himself. After he arrived on Earth, he created a plan consisting in turning Forge Ferrus into an Ultralink so he could take down N-Tek with a large fleet of Ultralinks and Dread Naughts and in meantime Makino would fight against Max and Steel. Eventually, Steel was captured by Makino and his plan was being very well executed. By creating a wormhole, Makino would manage to bring the Alphalink to absorb Earth. However, Makino was ultimately defeated by Max Steel with his brand new Turbo Mode. After its crushing defeat, Makino got angry and even angrier after discovering about Dread's betrayal and decided to go to Earth in full speed. This took around forty days. In meantime, N-Tek and their agents prepared themselves for the biggest battle of their lives by building a platform named Daedelus, but they ultimately decided to use the Turbo Star, a weapon created by Jim McGrath sixteen years ago capable of launching powerful rays of concentrated T.U.R.B.O. Energy. Eventually, Makino arrives with his fleet of Ultralinks and starts the process of absorbing Earth. Meanwhile, N-Tek were assisting the population worldwide by sending them to shelters, while other soldiers were fighting against Makino's Ultralinks. At some point, Max manages to access the Alphalink and fights against few enemies in the process, until he reaches the center of the vehicle, where the energy source was located. Shockingly, Max discovers that it was his father, who was captured by Makino's forces and was kept as a captive during many years. With the help of Jim, Max and Steel defeat Makino and save the day. Earth remained in peace for some time, until Makino revealed to be alive and proposed a competition to the remaining Ultralinks on Earth to become the heir of his empire. It turns out it was a trap set by the villain and in the middle of the confusion Max ends up being linked with Makino, who proceeds to destroy Earth with his destabilizing drill, which would tear the planet in two. After a tough battle, Max is freed from Makino's control but his father is linked with the alien, but he is eventually saved and Makino is left without a host. In order to permanently stop him, Max decides to throw him in the Sun. 2 years afterwards Trivia *The main mission of N-Tek was prevent Earth from being destroyed and consumed by Makino and its Evil Ultralinks. *As mentioned by Makino in Full Metal Racket, Earth and Planet Takion were one of the few planets who managed to resist his attacks. Category:Planets